She Doesn't Belong
by Jennarei
Summary: Who did she think she was, just coming out of nowhere and butting into her life? She had no business being here. None at all! She was out of place, strange, awkward, she just didn't belong with them.


**HEY! Blarg, I have writer's block, but this little tidbit popped into my head. Don't worry. New chappies for my other stories should be up soon :) Thank you for all of your support! **

**ENJOY!**

Who was this woman? Who did she think she was, just coming out of nowhere and butting into her life? She had no business being here. None at all!

"I don't like her." Kai whispered from above her. She nodded in agreement. The two Buki kids were currently peeking around the corner of the wall leading into the kitchen. A short, thin woman was currently cooking at their stove, using their pots and pans. Mom's pots and pans Nya thought with anger. This woman was not supposed to be here, not supposed to be doing this, acting like this. The dark haired woman stopped and looked up, at the same time, the Buki kids ducked behind the wall.

"Kai? Nya? Was that you?" she called. Nya heard her put down the spoon and walk towards them. Busted. "Oh! There you are! What are you two doing here?" she smiled and brushed back some of her stray hair flat onto her head. Nya looked straight into her eyes, trying to hide her anger, her hatred.

"Hello Aunt Hoseki." she answered, bowing slightly. Kai followed suit. Her aunt giggled and waved away their actions, as if disliking the sign of respect. Nya felt her frown deepen. The small flame of hate in her 13 year old heart grew.

"Oh, no need for formalities! We are family after all!" she giggled again, and Nya decided it was the most irritating sound she had ever heard in her entire life.

"Of...course." Kai responded from behind her. She felt her brother's hand fall softly on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, distancing her from the horrid woman they called their aunt. "We're sorry for disturbing you, we'll be going now." he said softly, turning to leave. Their aunt made no effort to stop them as they walked down the hall to their rooms. Kai opened the door to his room and lead Nya inside. The siblings sat together silently, each trying to make sense of their emotions. Anger, resentment, and grief all swirled in a terrible cyclone of emotion that threatened to break through their carefully constructed walls of indifference. Nya was the first to break.

"I hate her!" she screamed, grabbing the nearest thing and sending it hurtling towards the wall. Kai's book of fighting tactics fell to the floor, a few loose pages fluttering in the air. "I hate her! I hate her, I HATE HER!" Nya continued to shriek, each shout straining her throat. She screamed at the walls, the window. the ceiling, her brother - anything that happened to be in her way. Hot tears spilled unrestricted down the girl's pale face, dropping onto the wooden floor. Kai watched, emotionless as his sister vented her rage, her sorrow, her pure hate. He watched silently until Nya collapsed on her hands and knees, sobs wracking her body. It was then that he stood and kneeled beside her, drawing her limp body into his chest.

"Shh..." he whispered, the words barely audible over her sniffs and cries, "It's alright."

"How could," she sniffed, clutching at her brother like he was her only tie to the world, the only thing that was real. He was the only thing that seemed real. The rest of the world was a hellish nightmare. "How could this happen?" her voice cracked and faded, her throat raw from endless nights sobbing into her pillow. "How could such bad things happen to such good people?" she looked up, desperately searching for an answer in her older brother's eyes. He was always there, always had the answers, always would help her find a way. He would surely help her find a way through her sorrow.

"I don't know." he answered, the simple words laced with such confusion, such child-like innocence that Nya managed a sad chuckle.

"How could father just let her...do this?" she asked. The question hung, tense, unanswered in the cold December air. Kai shook his head, lost and confused. Their mother had been their rock, their foundation, the one thing that they could always count on. The one thing that was always there, always waiting. She would be the one they could always count on. She was dependable, steady as the ground beneath their feet.

What did you do when the ground was pulled out from under you? What did you do when you had nothing to stand on, nothing there below you?

You fall.

Kai and Nya were falling, ever falling, down and down into a black abyss that seemed to have no end. The emptiness seeped inside their souls, consumed their hearts. Kai would feel his heart and his stomach lurch as if he had jumped off of a cliff everytime he was reminded of the tragedy. The pain was always fresh, never numb or diminished. The simple absence of her left him empty, aching. Nya shook with cries as her sobs died down. Kai felt her tears dampen his collar but he didn't care. He just kept holding her, kept hiding his own pain. He had to be strong for her, he had to help her. He was her big brother, it was his job.

Nya felt as if her entire body was burning. Her eyes stung and her chest lurched as the overwhelming sorrow overtook her. Mom is gone, she would tell herself, Mom is gone. It had only been 2 weeks. Just 2 measly weeks after the accident when their aunt moved in, declaring herself their housekeeper. Nya just about punched her in the face. Her mother would take care of the house, no one else. Her mother would fold her blankets and ask her to help set out the laundry to dry, not her. She would share tender moments with her mother over simple chores, and with no one else.

The once vibrant house was dull, lifeless. It seemed so quiet, without their mother's constant singing. The senseless melodies and tunes that they never payed attention to, were gone. The silence was deafening. Their aunt's constant shuffling though, that was ever present. Her too-wide smile was never ceasing. Her eager spirit, her habit to push herself into every little task and aspect of their lives,_ that_ was always there.

She was suffocating.

She was out of place, strange, awkward, she just didn't belong with them. There. Trying to take her place. No one would ever take her place. No one.

**So, what did you think? Was it sad? I hope it was sad...I meant for it to be :/ I feel so bad about Nya and Kai being left all alone and well, this is part of my version of what happened...Please review! Love ya guys!**


End file.
